


Tease

by ServantSerah



Series: NSFW GoodGardenerAU [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon/Human Relationships, Digital Art, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, GoodGardenerAU, NSFW Art, Teasing, and a butt, boobies warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah
Summary: Ash teasing Francis. (For my GoodGardenerAU)
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: NSFW GoodGardenerAU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681198
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **CW: slight nudity (Boobies and a butt)**   
>    
>  **Please don't repost my art.**

This is a few months old and is part of my GoodGardenerAU. They're a couple at this point but Francis has been avoiding any sexual activities between them because he wants to save himself for marriage (He was raised very Christian. That doesn't stop Ash from teasing him tho. Spoiler: he won't be able to keep this self restraint until they get married but it was his own decision, not because Ash tempted him.)  
And yes, she does call him angel in this au, despite him being a normal human. It's more of a pet name but she also thinks he is what an angel should actually be; kindy warm and loving towards everyone.


End file.
